Otacon Vs. Alphys
Otacon Vs. Alphys is Episode 35 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees It pits Otacon from the Metal Gear series against Alphys from Undertale. Description Are you a genius when it comes to technology? Are you a good hacker? Do you love anime? Then there's no need for further explanation - you'll love this battle! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Shadow Moses Island "Otacon! Do you read me? Can you find anything in that hidden room?" Snake was contacting Otacon during a mission. They were both searching for intel on Metal Gear "There doesn't seem to be much here Snake, except... wait, what's this?" Otacon moved a few crates out of the way to reveal a lever. He decided to pull it to see what would happen. "Woah!" The floor beneath Otacon began descending underground. "Snake, I think I might have discovered something import..." "Otacon? Otacon? OTAAACONNN!!!" The vibration had caused Otacon to fall, breaking his Codec as a result. "No! Now how can I contact anyone?" He continued to descend. True Lab Once the platform stopped descending, it was pitch black. Otacon tried to find a light switch but a door in front of him opened. Otacon stepped out of the room to discover some sort of lab. "What is this place?" Otacon was about to explore the lab when he heard footsteps nearby. He turned on his stealth suit and took cover around the corner in fear of it being an enemy soldier. He looked to see what had arrived and was surprised at what he saw. A yellow dinosaur in a white lab suit was searching the desks as if it were trying to find something. Otacon tried to sneak around it, but tripped clumsily, deactivating his stealth suit. "Oh no!" Alphys turned around and noticed Otacon. "Who are you?" "Wait, you can talk? "Of course I can!" Otacon was further surprised. "Where am I?" "I don't know who you are or how you got here but you cannot stay here. It's dangerous. Come with me." Lab The two arrived at the top of Alphys' Lab. "Are you a human?" Alphys asked. "Yes, now where am I? Can I get back to Shadow Moses Island? Is there anyone here who I can talk to?" Alphys scratched her head. "It might be a bit of a problem if you stay here. How did you get here anyway?" "I used a hidden elevator." "I didn't know there were other rooms like that in the True Lab! That place still surprises me, even to this day." Otacon, however, was busy looking at a poster on the wall. "Hey, do you like anime too?" he asked. "Wait, you mean you're just as into it as I am?" "Of course! Though I'm more of a fan of the ones with cyborg ninjas in them. Tokyo Mew Mew isn't really my thing." "Wait, Tokyo Mew Mew? Isn't it called Mew Mew: Kissy Cuti?" "What? What makes you think It's called that?" Alphys started to look grim. "Do you humans think you can just steal our shows?" Otacon was confused. "What are you talking about? If anything, you probably got the idea from us!" "Enough of this, you phony! I'll show you what it means to truly love anime! "Fine! Have it your way!" TIME TO NERD OUT! FIGHT! Alphys charged at Otacon and rammed into his feet, making him trip. She then took a coffee mug off the desk and smashed it over his head before proceeding to kick him. "Ow! Hey! Cut that out!" Otacon grabbed Alphys' leg and pulled it, casuing her to fall on her back. Otacon then grabbed Alphys by the tail, swung her around and let her go Alphys flew out of the lab and landed outside. Otacon pursued her. "It's darn hot out here!" Otacon groaned while wiping himself with his coat. "Get used to it!" Alphys replied," Because it's going to get worse!" Alphys took out her mobile phone and fired some pellets and Otacon, who tried to dodge them but got hit by a few. He clutched his leg when he got stuck and retread behind a rock. "You can't hide, coward!" Alphys approached the rock and looked behind it, only to discover that Otacon wasn't there. "Where did you go?" "Behind you!" Otacon deactivated his stealth suit and grabbed Alphys around the neck. Alphys put up a fight and tried to free herself by struggling and kicking, but Otacon was able to restrain her long enough to get out a stun gun and zap her with it. Otacon then kicked Alphys away. "I've wasted enough time here!" Otacon walked back to the lab when he was cut off by lasers surrounding him. He turned to see Alphys using her phone with a grin. "I've activated the lasers in this area! Good luck at escaping!" Otacon did his best to dodge as many lasers as he could but accidentally stumbled into an orange laser. However, he phased through it and was unharmed. "These things are harmless!" Otacon proceeded to walk forward as a blue laser headed towards him, thinking he was going to be OK. As soon as he touched the laser, he was struck by it and collapsed to the ground, paralyzed. Alphys slowly stood up. "Some genius you are!" K.O.! Alphys dragged Otacon to the elevator where he came out of. He then placed him in it and activated it. Otacon was carried upwards with it. ... "Otacon! What are you doing sleeping on the ground!?" Otacon woke up in the hidden room to see Snake. "Snake! You won't believe what happened! I met a talking dinosaur and..." "Otacon, you don't need to tell me about your dreams! We're on a mission here! Now stop slacking off and trying to take naps! Otacon sighed. "It really happened! Why won't anyone believe these stories?" Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees